One Big Fluffy Fluff
by Chelsea Weasley
Summary: SHIPS:Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Neville


One Big Fluffy Fluff!!!  
  
Chapter One of One!!!  
  
Just A Fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything, but I wish I owned Ron, sadly enough, I don't. Just read, and have fun!  
  
"Ron, please don't leave me in the Great Hall like that," Lavender said to her boyfriend, as she caught up to him in the hall.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought that I should get to the bathroom before my bladder explodes," Ron said as he steered towards the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lavender said as she leaned against the wall out side of the bathroom, "I'll wait for you." Ron kissed her on the cheek and went into the restroom.  
  
Harry and Hermione were in the library studying for the big exam that Professor Snape was going to be giving them in a few hours.  
  
"I think that we should take a break, and go visit Ron and Ginny," Hermione explained as she sighed and closed the book she was reading intently.  
  
"You, are suggesting that we leave our studying to later," Harry said half sarcastically and half surprised.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm getting a migraine," she said as she held her forehead. "Here, I'll kiss it and make it better," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her three times on her forehead, where she had had her hand. "That's better, thanks, so much," Hermione said as she laughed. "I thought so," he said as he looked at her beautiful cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione, what's up," Neville and Ginny walked up behind them.  
  
"Nothing, we were just thinking about coming to see you guys," Hermione said as she tore her eyes away from Harry's beautiful green emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and it was Hermione's idea," Harry said as he laughed a little bit, he was still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, really. Well, I think our Little Hermine is growning up," Ginny said as she pretended to be her mother and pretended to cry. "I think you're right," Neville said as he laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"Let's go see the others shall we," Hermione said, as she and Harry got up from where they had been sitting.  
  
Lavender had waited for Ron outside of the bathrooms. When he had came out, they walked along the corridors, looking for some friends.  
  
"I think we should go see Harry and Hermione," Lavender suggested, even though she and Hermione had not always seen eye-to-eye.  
  
"Strange of you to suggest that," Harry said as he and the other walked up behind them.  
  
"Harry," Ron said as he gave him one of his 'Manly Hugs,' which included a lot of hard thumps on the back, and a lot of, 'Hey.'  
  
"Hey Hermione how are you doing," Lavender said as she hugged Hermione.  
  
"I'm okay, how are you doing," Hermione asked her.  
  
"Oh, I'm the usual. I have to put up with this very annoying brother, of Ginny's. I feel your pain," Lavender said to Ginny. Everyone laughed, all but Ron.  
  
"I do not enjoy it when you make fun of me," Ron said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"No, I don't think you feel the same way that I do. I have to put up with him my whole life," Ginny said as she shook her head, and put her arm around her brother.  
  
"Have you all forgotten about me," Neville asked sadly.  
  
"Of, course we have," Ron said laughing.  
  
"I think we owe Neville an apology. We have totally forgotten about him," Harry said. Harry mouthed the words, 'Group Hug'  
  
Everyone gathered around Neville, and had a group hug, and a lot of hard squeezing. "Okay, now I don't feel left out," Neville said as he was squeezed by his friends.  
  
"I thought that would do it," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll always feel wanted," Neville said as he choked a fake tear.  
  
"Let's go play down to Hagrid's hut," Ginny suggested. They all walked outside to see the newly fallen dew on the ground.  
  
"I think we should go back and get our cloaks," Ginny suggested. Even though it was Spring, it was a little chilly in the mornings.  
  
"I think we should, too," Neville said. Neville and Ginny were huddled together. "I'm fine," Ron said, as he looked at everybody else.  
  
Everyone knew he was lying, of course, because he had just been trying to get a piece of Lavender's sweater.  
  
"Oh, please, don't tell me that you think you are Mr. Not-ever-Cold, Or- Wrong," Ginny said. Everyone laughed, which warmed them up quite a bit.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen, and get some butterbeer to take down to Hagrid's. We can keep them pretty warm with a spell," Hermione said. They went back into the Great Hall, and looked for the entrance. It had moved, two years ago. They always forgot where it was. It was like it had a memory charm on it.  
  
When they finally found it, it had moved to under the Staff's table. They touched the bottom of the table, and a small compartment opened up. "I'll go in," Harry said, as he moved towards the compartment. "I will too," Ginny said. "Me, too," Neville said.  
  
Those three, all went into the compartment, and in a few seconds they were all standing in the kitchen, with hundreds of house elves huddled around them. In the front of them, was, Dobby and Winky.  
  
"Very, nice surprise to see you, Mr. Harry Harry Potter," Winky said as she began to shake. Winky had never quite gotten over Barty Crouch. "I'm so happy, to se you Mr. Harry Potter, would you like anything, sweets, butterbeer," Dobby asked as he wrung his hand together.  
  
"Well, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, we would like to have seven bottles of butterbeer," Harry asked the little house eleves. "That would be an honor to give Mr. Harry Potter, and his friends, some assistance," Dobby said, as a few house elves hustled around to gather, some nice warm butterbeer. "Here you go, would you like anything else," Winky asked, as some of the house elves, han dhim some bottles of butterbeer, and some little cakes. "No, this will be all," Ginny said, as she took some bottles and cakes. "Very, well, I would very much like to see you again soon," Winky nodded her head as Dobby said this. The three of them walked out of the kitchen with cakes and bottles in their arms. They had not asked for this much.  
  
When they saw the others again, Hermione got ready to do a spell, so that the butterbeer would stay warm. "Arculous Heatamous," and with that, all the bottles became very warm indeed.  
  
They all walked down to Hagrid's, talking very much along the way.  
  
When they got to the Hut, they knocked three times on the door, and Hagrid answered. "How ya' sprouts doin'," and with that, my story is finished.  
  
I really hoped that you liked it!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
